yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Millay Shiya/Biography
"This is the main biography article for Cross Fight B-Daman EC (Prologue)." Roles : Cross Fight B-Daman EC EC013 : A new Friend? or Enemy? Millay Shirley Appears! Millay appears with her partner Dharak as she greeted Riki and his friends when they were practicing. She revealed herself she's from Germany and came for participanting in the GP Series. She was surprised to see Regina there and revealed she went missing even without making known to her own parents. Later she was brought to the WBMA by Riki them, she recalled Riki and Dracyan's special move was very powerful as followed by Dharak who wants a fight with them before the tournament does which they both agreed without doubt. However, she was inteferred by Lynné who crashed into the battle and attacks Millay out of sudden. Seeing upon the arrival of Lynné and Wavern, who they seems to knew each others for a while prior the story, as she sees the situation became unavoidable, she escaped from the WBMA before Lynné could catch her. Her true objective was revealed by Lynné that she came here for copying the data of Dracyan's special move and wanted to create a more powerful attack for Dharak herself. EC014 : Rinne and Millay Clashed In the semi-finals, Millay faces off with Lynné and during the battle, she pulls off the combined special move of Dracyan's move and Dharak's move, which clashed with Lynné's. EC015 : Next Time! Rinne! She beats Lynné by using Dharak's new combined power which combined with the stolen data of Dracyan's special move "Rising Overdrive". In the Finals, she faces off with Riki and she ended up losing the battle. Due her frustrations on Riki, Millay equipped her Armed Gear and attacked Riki them but Riki was protected by Lynné who showed up as Rin Shirotama. Lynné questioning her why Millay had the gear but she refused to tell so both of them faced off despite Lynné's less offense towards Millay's gun powers but matched up with her agile and speed. However, when both of them pulls off their special moves, they were stopped by Gennosuke and then Millay left with a ride on a helicopter which came for retrieving her back to her father. EC016 : Awaken! The White Dragon of Destruction Millay and Dharak were somewhere in Chrome City astonished to see the pillar of sudden light that shining. EC020 : Break Through! Complete the Dragon Trials Millay was so angry about her foster-father, Stanfred who made contract of making Carbuncle working under Silent Phantom, the Gang ruled by Ixion. Due Millay disobeying Stanfred, he called out black suited men to capture her and retrieve the Ichaival from her. In order to escape, she equipped the armed gear and escaped from the Carbuncle HQ with Dharak with her. Later she was seen tired after being chased by the men sent by her step-father. Soon she was approached by Genjuro who she knew is a friend of Lynné. She gets angry at his words of "Adult" during their conversation, but then they were interupted by an army of C.S.Weapons outside the building. When she was supposed to summon her gear, she coughs and was close to be hit by the C.S.Weapons thanks to Genjuro who saved her in a nick of time. She was later saved by him again and finally can equipped her armed gear. She told Genjuro to slack off and hurry to evacuate the citizens, she will handles them by herself. As she said, she fights off with the C.S.Weapons by herself and still fighting. EC021 : A Surprise Attack from Silent Phantom Millay joined the fight of eliminating the C.S Weapons that were sent by Ixion seemly her fight with the weapon army before was finished. Then she was considered to a help from Genjuro which confused Lynné but Riki was happy about it. During the elimination of C.S.Weapons, she and Lynné still can't get along well even a time like this. When Millay was going to fight, Millay was astonished with a sudden grab of Riki which made her blushed. Riki clammed the flames between she and Lynné and they finally are cooperating to eliminate the C.S Weapons. Although they have start cooperating to eliminating the weapons, the numbers of the weapons are too many and At the end of the story, due the overloading use of Armed Gears, both of their gears was reduced to ashes but at least the result are they both are finally getting along well. EC022 : Silent Attack from the Phantom Before the South GP begins, she hit Riki who happy about Millay finally is a friend of theirs but she refused to due her stubbornness. Then she hit him again due he grabbed a hold of her hand suddenly which made Ryukai them felt pity of him and stating him as an airhead. During the preliminaries, she was seen to collecting points by shooting Riki and Kamon their targets off before they could. Millay gets angry at Ixion when she knew that he took out Lynné during the preliminaries which caused her to stay at the infirmary. She may not looked like it, but she really worried about Lynné. She and Dharak watched the match between Riki and Ixion. She also commented about the Golden Power which actually is a part of Dragold's powers and rest of the dragons each had a piece of the power too. EC023 : The Last GP Tournament, East GP Tournament She and Lynné actually was cooperating to interfered Riki them from getting some points but later run off to some where. Likewise, she was qualified with Lynné and the others but they were later greeted by the presence of Ixion. EC024 : White Dragon Showdown! She and Dharak watched Lynné's battle against with Ixion and Naga. EC025 : Last Chance! Ixion made his Last Strike Millay came with Lynné to help clear a path for Riki them to get pass though the C.S.Weapons. She and Lynné told them they and Genjuro will holds off the weapons and soon catch up with them. EC026 : Final Battle! Create our Future Millay and Lynné arrived to the roof of WBMA which saved Riki them at a nick of time. They later joined them battle against Ixion. They all used their golden powered up special moves against Naga's new powers. The result are...The Team Dragon Alliance won the fight, everyone cheered for their victory. She and rest of her friends were at the final GP Series tournament for the last time which is where she and Lynné them shall bid their farewell to Riki them. She hit Riki about Millay actually is happy because she won't had any troubles anymore since the gangs are officially disbanded. Roles : Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman :Main Article : /Biography SV Roles : Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! :Main Article : /Biography SC Category:Biographies Category:Main Characters